Verdwenen // WarriorCats
Dit is het Verdwenen, eerste deel van een nieuwe serie. In dit deel wordt Zwaluwkit leerling, en komt ze erachter wie haar ouders zijn! Ook wil de SchaduwClan oorlog met de andere Clans... hoe zal dit aflopen? Je leest het in Verdwenen. Zie hier: de Clans. '-- Miauwtjes van Natuurster!' Proloog Het was middernacht. Stilletjes sloop Buizerdkreet het kamp uit met haar kleintje op haar rug. De kitten was nog te klein om te bedenken wat er aan de hand was, ze had haar oogjes nog niet open. Buizerdkreet was vastbesloten wat ze met deze kitten zou doen: Naar de DonderClan brengen. Haar kit zou niet veilig zijn bij de WindClan door haar halfClan afkomst. De WindClan accepteerde geen halfClankatten. Haar partner Muntklauw was lid van de DonderClan, en ze had bij hun vorige ontmoeting gezegd dat hij haar hier moest opwachten. Plotseling begon de kitten luidkeels te piepen; ze had melk nodig. "Nog even volhouden, Zwaluwkit," knarsetandde de poes. "We zijn er bijna. Dan zul je melk krijgen." Buizerdkreet was nu aangekomen bij de DonderClangrens. Ze wachtte een minuutje, en kreeg een angstig voorgevoel. Zou Muntklauw het vergeten zijn? Gelukkig. Daar kwam hij aangewandeld. "Hallo, Buizerdkreet." begroette Muntklauw haar. Snorrend gaf hij haar een reeks likken over haar oor. "Weet je zeker dat je dit wilt doen?" vroeg hij nog even. "Ja, Muntklauw. Je weet hoe ik er over denk." "Zwaluwkit zal veilig zijn bij de DonderClan." zei Muntklauw. "Ik heb met een trouwe poes geregeld dat zij haar melk gaat geven." "Heel erg bedankt, Muntklauw!" zei Buizerdkreet. Plotseling hing er een rare geur in de lucht. Buizerdkreet snoof en rook een onmiskenbare geur. "Muntklauw, vlucht met Zwaluwkit. Er is een vos in de buurt." Net toen Muntklauw Zwaluwkit oppakte, kwam er een vos uit het struikgewas tevoorschijn. Buizerdkreet blies en sprong op de rug van de vos. Terwijl ze keek of Muntklauw veilig wegkwam, pakte de vos haar poot beet met zijn klauwen. Buizerdkreet voelde het bloed uit haar poot stromen. Ze klauwde met haar klauwen de vos in zijn ogen, maar de vos bleef stug volhouden. Niet vertrouwend op zijn ogen liet de vos Buizerdkreet los en beet haar bij haar keel. Ze werd omhoog gehesen, en met een harde smak tegen de grond aan geduwd. Ze bleef doorklauwen tegen de vos. Wat krachtige klauwen waren, veranderden langzaam in minder krachtige klauwen. Hortend en stotend haalde Buizerdkreet adem, en in een paar seconden schoten de momenten van geluk in haar leven door haar heen. Het laatste wat Buizerdkreet dacht was aan Zwaluwkit, en hoe zeer ze hoopte dat ze een goede toekomst zou krijgen en de sterkste krijger van het woud zou worden. De lichtheid, liefde, woede, angst, pijn, blijdschap en kracht vervaagde uit Buizerdkreets ogen, en ze begon de reis naar de SterrenClan. "Ik hou van je, Zwaluwkit, en ik zal je nooit vergeten." Hoofdstuk 1 "Zwaluwkit," fluisterde een stem in haar oor. "Ja?" mompelde ze slaapdronken. "Wakker worden. Vandaag is een nieuwe dag, en misschien beleven we wat!" Licht geïrriteerd stond Zwaluwkit op en sloeg Kastanjekit met ingetrokken klauwen. "Je weet dat je mij moet laten slapen." mopperde Zwaluwkit. "Ja ja," zei Kastanjekit. "Kom nou maar mee." Samen met Zwaluwkit sloop Kastanjekit de kraamkamer uit. Links zagen ze de Dageraadpatrouille vertrekken, met aan hoofd Ochtendbeek. Kastanjekit haalde uit hun geheime voorraad een mosbal, en ze gooiden over. Na een tijdje klauwde Zwaluwkit de mosbal open en ze sprong op de rug van Kastanjekit. Ze begonnen een stoeigevechtje. "Je zal nooit van mij winnen, Zwaluwvoet!" piepte Kastanjekit. "De DonderClan is nu van de SchaduwClan! Kastanjekracht zal je een kopje kleiner maken!" Hij krabbelde onder Zwaluwkit vandaan en duwde haar tegen de grond. "Maar de SchaduwClan is vergeten dat de DonderClan zich nooit overgeeft!" Zwaluwkit schopte tegen Kastanjekits buik en hijgend stonden beide kittens op. "Zullen we vrede sluiten?" vroeg Zwaluwkit. "Voor even. Het volgende gevecht zal de SchaduwClan gemakkelijk winnen!" schamperde Kastanjekit. Lachend liepen ze terug naar de kraamkamer. Een tijdje later klonk er een stem voor de kraamkamer. "Kastanjekit?" vroeg Vlampels, zijn vader. "Ik zal je een korte training geven, zodat je voorbereid bent als je eenmaal een leerling bent. "Mag Zwaluwkit ook meedoen?" vroeg Kastanjekit terwijl hij een blik op Zwaluwkit wierp. "Oké dan." zei Vlampels. "Ik zal jullie een korte improvisatie geven. Ik doe de jachthouding voor, en jullie doen hem zo goed mogelijk na, oké?" Zwaluwkit slikte. Mocht je dit eigenlijk als kitten leren? Ze schudde haar kop, en concentreerde zich op wat Vlampels deed. De vader van Kastanjekit zakte door zijn poten. Zijn buik raakte de grond nét niet. Hij wiebelde met zijn achterwerk en sprong naar voren. Nadat Kastanjekit het had geprobeerd - Wat volledig mis ging - was Zwaluwkit aan de beurt. Ze zakte door haar poten, wiebelde met haar achterwerk. De wind kwam van rechts. De prooi zou haar niet kunnen ruiken. Ze richtte al haar aandacht op een blaadje en sprong. Zwaluwkit slaakte een triomfantelijk kreetje en prikte met een van haar klauwen in het blaadje, en liep keurig naar de hoop verse prooi om het blaadje erop te leggen. "Goed gedaan!" prees Vlampels haar. 's avonds liet Stormster een Clanvergadering bijeen roepen. "Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de Hogerichel voor een Clanvergadering!" Stiekem ging Zwaluwkit samen met Kastanjekit in de opening van de kraamkamer zitten, om zo een beetje van de Vergadering te zien. "Vandaag zijn we hier bijeen voor Berkenblad." De leider wenkte de medicijnkat met zijn staart. "Berkenblad, ben je bereid om je bij de oudsten te voegen?" "Ja." zei Berkenblad. "Ik heb Violetpoot genoeg geleerd, ze zal een goede Medicijnkat zijn voor de Clan." "Violetpoot, wil je naar voren komen." zei Stormster. Violetpoot kwam trots naar voren. "Het is tijd dat je je volledige Clannaam krijgt. Violetpoot, beloof jij de eigenschappen van de Medicijnkat te accepteren en te gebruiken, en om los te staan van de rivaliteit tussen de clans. en de Clan beschermen met eigen leven?" "Ja, Stormster," zei Violetpoot. "Dan geef ik je nu met goedkeuring van de SterrenClan je naam; Violetpoot, vanaf nu zal je bekend staan als Violetgloed!" "Violetgloed! Violetgloed!" riep iedereen. Zwaluwkit en Kastanjekit riepen hard mee. Berkenblad liep weg richting het oudstenhol, waar Scherptand een begroeting miauwde. "Schroeistaart, jij gaat de avondpatrouille leiden." Schroeistaart wenkte Muntklauw en Vuursintel, en samen vertrokken ze naar de SchaduwClangrens. Roossnor riep Zwaluwkit en Kastanjekit. Beiden kropen ze lekker warm bij de poes en vielen ze algauw in slaap. Zwaluwkit droomde. Ze stond bij een riviertje, en vaag zag ze rechts van zich twee katten tegenover elkaar staan. Eén waadde naar de overkant en likte over de kop van de ander. Zwaluwkit rende naar de katten toe, en onderscheidde net een witte kater. Op de een of andere manier werd ze naar achteren geduwd. Ze rende terug naar de kater en de poes, maar het lukte niet. Toen werd ze wakker van een kreet. "De SchaduwClan valt aan! We hebben versterking nodig!" Hoofdstuk 2 Het was Vuursintel. De poes was hijgend het kamp binnen gekomen, met een aantal krabwonden. "Wat bedoel je?" vroeg Stormster, die aan kwam rennen. "We waren de langs de grenzen aan het patrouilleren, en plotseling kwamen we SchaduwClankatten tegen die op ons territorium aan het jagen waren." "Mistneus, Grijslicht, Rivierpoot en Vlampels! Volg Vuursintel. De rest, bewaak het kamp!" De katten verlieten haastig het kamp. Zwaluwkit had koppijn, de spanning was drukkend. Zwaluwkit probeerde de gedachten kwijt te raken door Kastanjekit wakker te maken. "Huh, wat..." mompelde hij. "Pas op! DonderClan valt aan!" Zwaluwkit sprong op hem en Kastanjekit schrok zich de blubber. "Maar de DonderClan had wéér niet verwacht dat Kastanjekracht zo sterk was." Hij sloeg Zwaluwkit speels op haar kop, en ze gaf hem een duw. "Zwaluwvoet wint natuurlijk!" "Hou alsjeblieft op met stoeien, kleintjes," zei Muntklauw. "Oké..." zei Zwaluwkit beteuterd. "Ik zal jullie voorbereiden. Stel dat de SchaduwClan hier zou komen, dan zouden jullie in plaats van stoeien écht wat kunnen doen." Opgewonden maakten de twee kittens sprongetjes, en renden achter Muntklauw aan. "Een klein trainingshoekje. Laat nu eens zien hoe jullie vechten. Dat liet Kastanjekit zich niet twee keer zeggen en hij sprong met zijn volledige gewicht op Zwaluwkit liggen. "Stop," zei Muntklauw. "Denk je echt dat je een volwassen weldoorvoede kat kan laten vluchten door met je volledige kittengewicht op hem of haar gaat liggen?" "Nee," zei Kastanjekit. "We hebben manieren nodig." "Kijk, kittens, stel voor dat ik een SchaduwClankat ben. Schuif dan onder mij door en haal in het voorbijgaan een klauw over mijn buik." "Klauwen uit?" "Ja, klauwen uit, Zwaluwkit." Hoofdstuk 3 |[]| Binnenkort |[]| Hoofdstuk 4 |[]| Binnenkort |[]|